memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Reign O'er Me
| miniseries =Klingons: Blood Will Tell| minino =4 | writer =Scott & David Tipton | editor =Dan Taylor & Chris Ryall | artist =David Messina | art assist =Elena Casagrande| penciller = | inker = | colorist =Ilaria Traversi | letterer =Neil Uyetake | omnibus =Klingons: Blood Will Tell | published =1 August 2007 | pages =32 | story =22 | publisher =IDW Publishing | covers =3 | ISBN = | date =2268 & 2293 | altcover = | }} Introduction (blurb) Another look at the struggle between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, from the perspective of the galaxy's fiercest warriors, the Klingons! This month, a handful of Klingons battle for control of a Federation starship in this alternate view of the classic "Day of the Dove". Will they be able to commandeer one of their enemies' most powerful vessels? Or are they themselves merely pawns in a larger plot? Summary References Characters :(*) • Pavel Chekov • Fron'chak • • Jurva • K'ahlynn • Kahnrah • Kang • James T. Kirk • • Leonard McCoy • Morglar • Spock • Tahk • Woroth Kahless the Unforgettable • Kor Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) Locations :Beta XII-A • Museum of Military Triumph and Conquest • Qo'noS Caleb IV • Great Hall • Munjeb III • Organia • Praxis Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Vulcan Romulan States and organizations :Federation Starfleet • Klingon Empire • United Federation of Planets Klingon High Council Other references :arboretum • armory • bat'leth • bridge • Chronicles of War • command pod • disruptor • engineering • explosive decompression • intercom • landing party • phaser • radiation • radiation exposure • science lab • shield • sword • torpedo • transporter • transporter room • tribble • warp core • warp core breach Appendices *This comic was scheduled as the July issue of the miniseries, but was actually released just a day late of the month, on August 1st. *One of the ten pages of editorial content in this issue is an advert for the final issue of the miniseries, featuring Joe Corroney's artwork for the issue. *This comic, like previous issues in the miniseries, does not specify a title. However the title "Blood Reign O'er Me", was given on IDW’s message boards by the writer Scott Tipton. Covers *This comic is available in three covers, two of which of equal availability; one by David Messina and a photomontage, and the third of more limited availability by Joe Corroney. Related stories *'Day of the Dove' (TOS episode) - This comic retells the TOS episode from the Klingon's point of view, primarily focusing on party of Klingons from Kang's crew during the events of the episode. *'Klingons: Blood Will Tell' (TOS miniseries) - This issue continues the framing story for the miniseries. *'The Undiscovered Country' (TOS movie) - The framing story for this issue is set around the time of this movie, considering the fall out of the Praxis disaster. Timeline *This issue takes place around the events of the episode "Day of the Dove", with a framing story set shortly after the opening scenes of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. | nextMB=Losses| voyages1=TOS | adbefore1=Day of the Dove | adafter1=Plato's Stepchildren | timeframe=Timeframe1| type=MB| primary=2293| date1=2268| prevdate1=Day of the Dove| nextdate1=Plato's Stepchildren| }} Images File:Kang and Kirk share a drink.jpg|Kang and Kirk share a drink External link * Category:TOS comics